Is it fate?
by Chickee1
Summary: Jack and Sam run into one another while waiting out a passing snowstorm. Is it by fate or pure chance?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Is it really fate?  
>Summary: Jack and Sam run into one another during a snowstorm waiting to get to thier seperate holiday destinations.<br>Rating: PG-13  
>Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of ShowtimeViacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. I have written this story for entertainment purposes only. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author(s).  
>Author's note: It's been awhile since I've written any fanfiction, and this idea came to me while stranded in a bus station for 6 hours waiting to get to my holiday destination.<p>

There was nothing worse than having to sit around waiting, especially on the day before Christmas Eve. This was exactly what Sam was going through. General Hammond had given the team an extended leave for the Christmas season, especially after everything that the team had been through as of late. Janet's passing had obviously hit the team really hard, but probably no harder then it hit Sam. She was lost without her best friend, her confidant. Sure she still had the support of the team but it wasn't the same, and yes she still had Cassie, but Cassie had decided shortly after her mother's death that she needed to get away from Colorado Springs and moved to Las Vegas where she was attending University.

Therefore, Sam had decided that for her Christmas leave she too needed to get away. At first her plan was to fly out to her brother Marks place, but the last minute plans were changed due to delayed flights where she was re-routed all the way to Minnesota. Sam was now stuck in Minnesota with Christmas plans backfiring. She had planned to be at her brother's before Christmas Eve, and well that was 2 days ago. Here she was sitting in an airport somewhere in northern Minnesota with no hopes of spending Christmas with her family, but instead all alone.

"Excuse me sir, is there any chance you know when the flights will be resuming?" Sam asked politely, even though her patience was growing very thin. "Sorry miss, bad weather has delayed all, flight," answered the attendant. "Thank you, well until then can you recommend a decent place to eat and possibly sleep tonight?" "Of course, _Sisters Pub _isn't too far from here, has decent food and there is a nice hotel just down the street." Thanking the attendant Sam grabbed her luggage and headed to grab a taxi. "Where to miss?" asked the driver, "Preferably the closet hotel to _Sisters Pub_" she answered.

After getting settled in her hotel which covered by the airline she was flying with due to inconvenience and duress of a passenger, Sam headed off to the pub. Upon entering the pub, Sam liked the atmosphere. It seemed like a popular place for people of all ages, music was decent as it seemed to have a variety ranging from classic rock n' roll to country to current R&B. "What can I get you?" the bartender asked as Sam approached the counter. "Something strong," she answered with a smile. Sam watched as the bartender walked to the far end of the counter before making his way back to where she was sitting with what looked like just vodka on the rocks with a hint of lime. "Is that supposed to be strong?" asked Sam as she took the drink. "Well the gentlemen at the end suggested you start with this, then depending on how the night goes it can get stronger," answered the bartender. "And it's on him" he added. Sam looked curiously down to the far end of the counter but was unsure what she should be looking for, when suddenly a voice appeared from behind her. "Looking for someone in particular Carter?"

It took Sam a moment to recognize the voice, but when she did she turned around with a huge smile on her face. "Colonel! What are you doing here?" she asked. "Well I should be asking you that seeing that you left a few days before me," asked Jack. "I was suppose to fly to San Diego" she answered. "Now Carter, I know you're amazingly smart, but correct me if I am wrong, but isn't San Diego on the other side of the country? Because you do realize that you are in Minnesota?" Jack asked with a smirk on his face as he took another sip of his beer. "Yes Sir, I do realize where I am. My flight got re-routed here before the storm came in. So far my plans have backfired on me, so here I am. Sitting here waiting, and probably going to be spending yet another Christmas without my family" answered Sam.

"What about you sir? Thought you were going to the cabin?" she asked. "Well that was the plan, but I only got this far due to the snow storm. But as soon as it clears up, hopefully I am still heading up there. But until then, I am here to keep you company for as long as you'd like me to stick around" Jack said with a smile. With saying that, Sam hoped hat Jack wouldn't be able to see her beginning to turn red, hoping that the darkness in the pub would hide it. "Well Sir, I wouldn't want to be keeping you from anything just to keep me company" she said. "Nonsense Carter, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon, and please, it's Jack. We're not at work, we're just two friends who happened to be stranded in the same pub, who are enjoying a causal drink together. Ok?" Said Jack and as he finished up his beer and called for another one. "Yes Si…..I mean Jack."

The two of them grabbed a booth in the far corner where they would be able to have at least some privacy from any disturbances. "So Sam, what made you decide to head off to San Diego for the holidays?" asked Jack trying to break the forming awkward tension between them as he took a sip of his beer. Sam shrugged her shoulders, "I'm just tired of being alone on the holidays. And this year has been hard, especially since Janet's death and Cassie moving away. I just wanted to get away," she answered. "Getting away or running away?" he asked, but Sam didn't answer. Jack noticed that the question had hit a spot and he could see the frustration forming in her eyes. "I'm sorry. It's none of my business. How about we go and play a game of pool instead, and I promise no more questions," Jack continued as he smiled at Sam. As much as Sam knew he was trying to make her feel better, she couldn't help but think maybe he was right, maybe she was running away from something. "Okay, but I warn you I am pretty good." She said as she rose from the booth towards the table.

The first few games Sam won with no problem, she noticed that the more she drank she got better or the more Jack drank he got worse. "You know, I think you're cheating. I don't know how, but I swear you are," said Jack as he leaned up against the pool table and took another sip of what Sam figured was his sixth beer. "I think maybe the consumption of alcohol has made it harder for you to concentrate," she said with a chuckle. Jack just looked at Sam and said, "There nothing wrong with my concentration," as he moved closer to Sam, inches apart from their bodies touching. Sam could feel his breath on hers and all she could think about was leaning closer and placing kiss on his lips. But before she could act, Jack beat her to it. He leaned closer to her and placed a soft kiss on her moist lips, and when Sam didn't pull away he placed a hand on her cheek pulling her closer, deepening the kiss.

What felt like hours passing, the two finally pulled apart. Sam opened her eyes to see Jack smiling at her, "What?" she asked. "Told you there was nothing wrong with my concentration," he answered. "Rematch?" he asked as he slowly walked back to rack the balls. Unsure what exactly happened or even what it meant, Sam nodded "Only if you're ready to lose again." Jack looked up at Sam as he pulled out his wallet, "tell you what, winner takes this twenty," he said. "You want to bet on a game that you haven't won all night?" asked Sam. "How do you know I just wasn't letting you win?" Jack answered back. After a moment of silence Sam finally answered him, "you're right. Guess we'll just have to find out," she answered.

After a couple of hours of talking, laughing, and Jack loosing at what could only described as one sided games of pool, and numerous drinks later, Sam decided that it was time to call it a night. "Well Jack, as much fun as it has been taking your money, I think I should be getting back to my room. Hopefully this storm clears up and I'll be able to get to San Diego tomorrow," said Sam as she began to put on her coat. "Well at least let me walk you back to your room, where are you staying?" he asked. "Hotel something….I think I've consumed too much alcohol," she answered with chuckle. "Well in that case, I better walk you back, let's go Sam" said Jack as he placed what little cash he had left on the table for a tip. As Jack and Sam headed out the pub doors, Sam suddenly stopped as she reached into her pocket and said, "Holiday Inn Express!" Sam suddenly blurted out, taking Jack by surprise. "What are you talking about?" he asked. "The hotel where I am staying, I just found my room card in my pocket." Said Sam with a smile as she waved the card in Jack's face, who was now looking at her shaking his head, "you just made me walking you back to your room easier because that is where I am staying too."

Jack and Sam slowly began to make their way to their hotel; silence was among them all until they were standing outside Sam's door to her room. "Can I ask you something?" she finally asked breaking the silence. Jack shrugged his shoulders and nodded his head. "You kissed me" she said. Jack looked at Sam with confusion, "you kissed me back" he answered. "I know, but YOU kissed me" she repeated. "Okay, I know I've had a lot to drink and am probably not really with it, but is that what you wanted to ask me?" asked Jack. Sam shook her head, "I don't know. I..you…we…..it's just confusing." She said. "I mean it was probably the alcohol on both parts and we got caught in the moment. I mean that's why you did it right?" "I did it because I wanted too" he said just under his breath but loud enough that Sam could hear him. "Why did you kiss me back?" he asked. Sam looked deep into Jack's brown eyes, "because I wanted too. Just like I want to do it again," she whispered as she moved closer towards Jack.

This time it was Sam who moved first, as she brought her body as close as it would go with Jacks and placed both her hands on his face pulling his lips down to hers. The kiss was filled with passion. Jack was taken by surprise at first but soon settled into the kiss as he placed his hands on Sam's hips pulling them closer together, before finally breaking apart to catch their breath. Moving his hand to her face, Jack pushed aside a loose strand of hair and tucked it behind Sam's ear as he leaned his face to the side of her neck and kissed it. "Come to the cabin with me?" he whispered between kisses.

Suddenly Sam pulled away from Jack, "what?" she asked. "Would you like to come to the cabin with me? The roads hopefully will be clear tomorrow so we can drive up and spend the holidays there together," answered Jack. "Jack. I don't know what this is, or what is happening here between us, but I don't think us spending the holidays together is a good idea" answered Sam. "Why not?" asked Jack who was taken aback by Sam's response. "Because of the regs! We could be court-martialled. Hell we could be court-martialled for just doing what we were just doing. We could lose everything we've worked for," Sam said as her voice began to rise. "You know Sam, if you're too worried about losing a career over something that we both know it there, then that's fine. Hope you enjoy the rest of you holiday and I'll see you at the end of leave," Jack said as he turned at walked away, leaving Sam stunned and with tears forming in her eyes, not knowing what to say.

After Jack had finally disappeared, Sam turned and opened the door to her room. Upon entering the room she went straight to her bed and buried her face in the pillows in hopes of muffling her cries. She cried herself to sleep, hating herself for how she acted towards Jack. He had finally opened up to her, something she had dreamt about for so many years, hoping that they would finally be able to discuss what they had left in that room so many years ago. But when it finally happened she was the one who was closed off, not wanting him to get close. What had only felt like minutes of sleep, Sam opened her eyes to find the sun shining through the window, as she reached for her watch she found a note besides her that read:

_There comes a time in life when you realize that some things are worth losing everything for. _

_We've spent too many years dancing around this, and last night seeing you was fate and it made me realize that I don't care about the regulations anymore._

_ I care about you. _

_So, if you realize what it is you really want, stop running; you know where to find me. _

_Jack. _

**_A/N: continue or not..it's up to you the readers. Enjoy_**


	2. Chapter 2

The drive to the cabin was long and quiet, Jack had left early enough in the morning that if the weather should change on him he wouldn't have to rush. Not to mention the fact that he didn't get much sleep the night before. He kept replaying the conversation he had with Sam, wondering if he could have done or said something differently. Jack had wanted so many times to tell Sam how he felt but it was never the right time or place. And finally last night it felt right, from the moment he saw her walk into the pub. 'I put myself out there, something that isn't easy for me to do and she rejected me,' he thought to himself.

He had hoped that when he asked her to come to the cabin that this time she would comply, the moment had seemed right, they both looked as if they were on the same page, or at least that is what Jack thought. Before checking out of his motel, Jack managed to convince the night manager to let him into Sam's room to drop something off. He told the night manager that she was his wife and that they had a fight, surprisingly the young manager believed Jack and let him in. Upon entering her room, Jack saw how beautiful Sam looked laying there, but as he approached her he saw the run of mascara down her face. 'I'm such an idiot' he said to himself, realizing that he was the cause of that mascara run. Jack quietly approached the night stand and placed the small folded piece of paper on it, as he took one last look at Sam he headed towards the door and left.

The roads leading to Jack's cabin were bare; a warm front had come through Minnesota that it didn't even look like there had been a snowstorm the night before. It was Christmas Eve and Jack defiantly was not feeling the holiday cheer as he pulled into the driveway. Stepping out of his vehicle he took in a breath of fresh mountain air, 'another holiday alone' he said to himself as he grabbed his bag from the back of the truck and headed inside.

After re-reading Jack's note for the millionth time, Sam finally got out of bed and decided before reappearing in public she should freshen herself up. Once finished she packed up her bags and headed to the front desk. "Checking out Ma'am?" asked the manger.

"Yes. Have you heard anything about the flight situation?" she asked

"Yes ma'am. Your flight to San Diego is scheduled to leave in about 4 hours, I can have a taxi ready for you to take you to the airport if you'd like? Unless there is somewhere else you'd rather be," answered he manager as he handed Sam her receipt.

"A taxi would be fine, thank you. I'll be waiting in the lobby" She said as she gathered he suitcase and headed towards the lobby. 'Someplace else I'd rather be' she said to herself as she walked towards the closet table. 'I'd love to be with Jack, having him hold me in his arms as we watch, staring into the warmth of the fireplace' she thought as she smiled.

Sam's train of thought was broken by the front desk manager approaching her, "Ma'am, your taxi is here," he said.

"Thank you," answered Sam as she approached the awaiting taxi. The driver was standing off to the side, ready to take Sam's bags and place into the trunk of the taxi. As Sam handed her bags to the driver she hopped into the backseat.

"Where to Ma'am?" asked the driver as he buckled his seatbelt and started the car. "Ma'am?" he asked again.

"I don't know" answered Sam in a low whisper. "I'm not too sure."

**A/N Sorry for the short chapter, but I needed to break it up. Thanks for the reviews thus far!**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Song for this story is Jim Byrnes's "12 questions". I do not own the song; I have simply borrowed it for the use of this story.  
>Also the <em>italics <em> are memories Jack is having.

After finally settling into the cabin and starting the fire, Jack grabbed a nice cold beer from the fridge and went to sit on the couch. As he took a sip of his beer, he noticed a picture on the mantle that had fallen over. Standing up he walked up towards the mantle and lifted the picture, it was a team photo taken a few months before Janet's death. Jack looked closely at the photo trying to remember where it had been taken, when finally he remembered. 'Cassandra's 18th birthday' he said to himself. Janet and Sam had planned a surprise family party for her. The picture had all of them standing in Jack's backyard, Teal'c, Daniel, Janet, Sam, Cassandra, and Jack. Jack noticed that he and Sam weren't looking at the camera, but rather looking at one another smiling. That was the last time they had what Jack referred to as a 'family photo' rather than a team photo taken. Shortly after Janet was killed, and Cassandra moved away.

Carrying the photo in his hand, Jack walked over to the CD player and pressed play before returning to the couch. Few would be surprised with Jack's taste in music, as one of his favourite songs played. It was a blues/jazz tune that couldn't help but make one reminisce. As the lyrics started, Jack took yet another sip of his beer and continued to stare the photograph of him and Sam. 'How did we get end up here' he asked himself.

_**Where do I go now?**_

_**Who will I be?**_

_**Where do I find the words?**_

_**What do you mean to me?**_

_"__I'm an Air Force officer just like you are, Colonel. And just because my reproductive organs are on the inside instead of the outside, doesn't mean I can't handle whatever you can handle."  
>"Oh, this has nothing to do with you being a woman. I like women. I've just got a little problem with scientists".<em>

Jack smiled at the memory of when he first met Sam, feisty yet strong and confident. It was what attracted him to her in the first place, that and when she challenged him to an arm wrestle. 'Maybe I should've accepted your challenge Sam. Then maybe we wouldn't be in this mess' he said to himself.

_**Just what is it I want?**_

_**Oh Lord what can I do?**_

_**Why did I lie to myself?**_

_"This one has memory of you."  
>" The one you're talking about is a person"<br>"Her name is Major Samantha Carter"  
>"You wish to terminate"<br>"Still do"  
>"But you will not. Not now. I have observed. You value the life of one"<br>"Yes we do"  
>"This one is important"<br>"She is"_

Jack cringed at the memory of how he felt when he thought he had killed Sam, after shooting her twice with a Zat. The entity was inside her and could process everything within Sam's mind; it used their feelings for one another against them. The entity knew that Jack would do everything he could in order to protect Sam. But when the entity finally left Sam, it was Jack who was left with the decision to pull the plug on her.

_**How do I get back to you?**_

_**Who was it put up this wall?**_

_**Why can't we tear it down?**_

_**How can I make it better?**_

_"Still no change. I don't know if she ever told you this Colonel, but Sam made a living will. No extraordinary means."  
>"Yeah, she told me"<br>"There's no brain activity of any kind, no brain wave from either Sam or the entity. She's being kept alive entirely on life support. I think it's time to let her go Sir."  
>"Just give it a minute, huh."<em>

He couldn't do it, and he was thankful every day since then that he didn't have too. 'A world without Sam is a world not worth living' he thought to himself.

_**Why in this lonesome old town?**_

_**Where do I go now?**_

_**And who will I be **_

_**Where do I find the words? **_

_**What do you mean to me?**_

_"I'd rather die myself than loose Carter." "Why?"  
>"Cause I care about her, a lot more than I'm supposed to."<em>

The Za'Tarc testing had been the perfect opportunity for Jack and Sam to finally discuss their feelings, but neither one of them were ready for that step. Jack kicked himself everyday for agreeing to leave what was admitted that day in that lonely room. 'Had we discussed it and figured out where we both stood, I wouldn't be sitting here along' he said aloud to himself.

_**Tell me just what it that I want is **_

_**Oh, Lord what can I do? **_

_**Why did I lie to myself? **_

_**How do I get back to you? **_

_"Sir heard you were up and around," said Sam as she saw Jack sitting on the gurney.  
>Pulling down his t-shirt he answered her, "still a little tender but they said I could go home."<br>"We're lucky that staff blast hit you where it did. That new vest inserts works well."  
>"Yeah. Didn't help Frasier much," he says pulling on jacket. "You speaking at the memorial?"<br>Nodding, Sam took a deep breath "Sir...I...I just wanted to say… when you were lying there... I'm really glad you're okay."  
>Jack moved closer, slowly, as she glanced at him. "C'mere," he whispered as he pulled her into his arms. <em>

That day had been one of the worst days of his life, the first being the day Charlie died in his arms. He remembered holding Sam so close, not wanting to let her go. It could have easily been him that she was mourning. But it wasn't. That day was a day that changed everything, because it was then that Jack finally realized how short life is and that he didn't want to continue living it alone.

_**Who was it put up this wall? **_

_**Why can't we juts tear it down? **_

_**How can I make it better? **_

_**Why in this lonely old town**_

_**Why such a lonesome old town**_

As the song came to an end, Jack shook his head, trying to shake the memories from his mind. 'I left the ball in her court. It's up to her now' he said to himself as he took a sip of his beer. Realizing his beer was empty Jack stood and headed to the kitchen for another. Taking one from the fridge he headed back towards the living room, but stopped as he looked out the window. 'Snow' he said to himself, 'how appropriate for this joyous season' Jack mumbled. Only a few hours earlier the yard had been bare, but was now covered in the white moisture that was falling.

Jack started to make his way back to the living room when he heard a slight knock on the front door. Turning around Jack made his way to the door, 'who would be knocking on my door on Christmas Eve, probably some lost hiker' thought Jack as he opened the door.

"HI"

**A/N: Thanks for R/R!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Hi," answered Jack. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I was on my way to the airport, but I couldn't stop thinking about what you said. So here I am." answered Sam.

"Ah yes, well I seem to have that affect on people," said Jack with a smile as he took a sip of his beer. "You want to come in?" he asked as he stepped aside, allowing Sam to enter.

"Thank you," Sam said as she entered the cabin. "So this is the place you kept threatening to bring me to?" she continued as she placed her suitcase down and stepped into the living room walking towards the burning fire place.

"I don't think I threatened you, but yah this is the place," Jack said as he closed the door. "So, you were saying?"

Sam turned to face Jack, "you asked if I was running away and that when I figured it out I would know where to find you. Well you were right. After Janet died, I feared that anyone who got close to me I would lose. But last night when you kissed me, something changed. I was scared but at the same time I felt safe and happy for the first time in a long time."

"So what happened? Why did you shut me out?" asked Jack as he continued to stand by the door.

"I don't want to mess this up" she answered as she gestured her hands between the two of them. "I'm afraid that this, whatever this is, is too good to be true. I'm also afraid of what will happen when we return to reality."

"Then why are you here? To re-tell me what I already figured out. That your career is worth more than a chance at maybe being happy?" Jack yelled as he walked passed her towards the couch, where he sat down.

"No!" Sam yelled back, "It's the total opposite. Half way to the airport it occurred to me that yes my career is important to me, but it doesn't define me. It's been my focus for long that I've ignored what has always been in front of me."

"And what's that?" asked Jack not wanting to look at her.

"You" whispered Sam.

"What?" asked Jack as he turned to see Sam slowly approaching the couch.

"You" she said as she sat down beside him. "It's always been you. Since the first day we met and I challenged you to an arm wrestle, it's been you. But we've both been so focused on our careers and not breaking the regs, and fighting the threat to earth, that we've set ignored 'this'."

"So what now?" asked Jack.

Sam took the beer from Jack's hand and placed it on the coffee table, and then placed her hands in his, "I want this. I want us. My flight being re-routed to Minnesota, the freak snowstorm, us meeting in the pub, the amazing night we had. It was…."

"Fate" answered Jack before Sam could finish. "You know that when we get back to base we'll have to figure something out" he said.

"I know, but right now I don't want to think about it. I just want you to tell me that you want this too. And then hold me in your arms," Sam said as she moved closer to Jack

"Since the moment I first saw you," whispered Jack as he leaned closer into Sam so their lips were inches apart. "There is no going back if we do this you know" Jack continued.

"I don't want to go back, only forward" whispered Sam as she placed her lips on Jacks. Their tongues met, both using swift motion in their mouths.

"Merry Christmas Jack" whispered Sam as she slowly pulled back from Jack.

"Merry Christmas Sam" said Jack as he pulled her into his arms.

With her head resting on his shoulder, and his arms wrapped around her body, the two watched the blazing flames in the fireplace.

With the snow falling outside, it was indeed a Merry Christmas for both.

**A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews. It's a short but sweet story. Who knows maybe the New Year will bring more happiness for our favorite couple. **

**Happy New Year everyone!**


End file.
